elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Thailand: Elephant slaughter: The gangs get bold - 05.05.2013. *Got your trunks on? - 05.05.2013. *Elephant calf found dead in Bankura - 05.05.2013. *Thailands Behörden gehen Hinweisen auf weißen Elefanten nach - 04.05.2013. *Leichter Stahl für die Elefanten - 04.05.2013. *Angeblich weisser Elefant in Thailand gesichtet - 04.05.2013. *White elephant caught on camera in Phetchaburi - 04.05.2013. *Thailand: Authorities found possible albino elephant - 04.05.2013. *Manila: Palace tosses elephant woes to DA - 04.05.2013. *BR’s elephant packing its trunk for trek to Washington, D.C. - 03.05.2013. *No Ethical Way to Keep Elephants in Captivity - 03.05.2013. *Breaking News: Bozie the Elephant to Join National Zoo - 03.05.2013. *Tierpark Hagenbeck: "Elefantenkönig" Gajendra ab jetzt im Freigehege - 03.05.2013. *Baby elephant enjoys the spring sunshine - 03.05.2013. *3 elephant deaths every 2 months in state last year - 03.05.2013. *Kruger elephants 'manageable' - 03.05.2013. *Thula Thula launch elephant contraception - 03.05.2013. *Manila: For elephant’s sake, Pamela wants date with Noy - 03.05.2013. *Umzug im Opel-Zoo: Elefanten im neuen Zuhause - 02.05.2013. *Elefanten-Bulle Gajendra entdeckt seine neue Heimat - 02.05.2013. *Sri Lanka: Video: Rogue elephant captured - 02.05.2013. *Nats Fans Can Vote to Name a Baby Elephant ‘Harper’ at St. Louis Zoo - 02.05.2013. *20 Poachers Arrested, But Elephant Slaughter Goes On - 02.05.2013. *Cincinnati zoo celebrates elephant's 40th birthday - 01.05.2013. *Osnabrück: Elefanten ziehen um - 30.04.2013. *Video: Asian elephant calf gets her first bath at St. Louis Zoo - 30.04.2013. *Burma - the elephant in the room - 30.04.2013. *20 elephant poaching suspects arrested in Cameroon with weapons, chainsaws - 30.04.2013. *Fight against elephant poaching in Central Africa - 30.04.2013. *Got anything interesting for me to eat? Thieving elephant who targets tourists for their lunches - 30.04.2013. *About the Elephant Orphanage Project - 29.04.2013. *Name the St. Louis Zoo's new baby elephant - 29.04.2013. *Als in Düsseldorf Elefanten lebten... - 28.04.2013. *An Elephant Named Tim - 28.04.2013. *Mozambique's elephant population faces annihilation - 28.04.2013. *African elephants pluck at Japan’s heartstrings - 28.04.2013. *Toledo Zoo helps Louie the elephant celebrate his 10th birthday - 28.04.2013. *42-Year-Old Elephant Gives Birth At St. Louis Zoo - 27.04.2013. *St. Louis, Missouri Zoo Welcomes New Baby Elephant - 27.04.2013. *Baby elephant orphaned by sick trade in ivory - 27.04.2013. *C.Africa elephant population down 62% in 10 years - 27.04.2013. *BREC Zoo reveals cause of elephant's death - 26.04.2013. *PHOTOS: Elephant calf takes a tumble at Vienna zoo - 26.04.2013. *Odisha to formulate a new policy to avoid elephant deaths - 26.04.2013. *Einzigartige Elefanten-Oase in Gefahr Weltnaturerbe Dzanga-Sangha bedroht durch Putsch - 26.04.2013. *Elephant poaching on rise in chaos-hit Central African Republic - 26.04.2013. *Hazaribag villagers leave homes to escape elephant rampage - 26.04.2013. *Bull dies in fight at Sattahip elephant camp - 26.04.2013. *PETA files complaint over circus elephant set to perform in Butte - 25.04.2013. *Baby elephant hugs keeper: Tender scene between calf and keeper caught on camera - 25.04.2013. *Elephant poaching rises in C. African Republic - 25.04.2013. *Mozambique’s elephants under threat - 25.04.2013. *Baby Elephant Wants to Cuddle (Video) - 25.04.2013. *Elephant attacks worry poll officials in Karnataka - 25.04.2013. *Animal rights group files complaint over circus elephant 'abscess' - 25.04.2013. *Northwood man guilty of mislabeling elephant ivory - 25.04.2013. *Elephants Communicate in Sophisticated Sign Language, Researchers Say - 24.04.2013. *Trauer im Safaripark: Elefanten-Dame "Baby" ist tot - 23.04.2013. *Elephant Poachers Plague Mozambique - 23.04.2013. *Thailand: White elephant hunt, 5 million baht reward - 23.04.2013. *Captive Elephant Management: Interview with Knoxville Zoo’s Curator of Elephants - 23.04.2013. *Lucky to remain lone elephant at S.A. Zoo - 23.04.2013. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen